


The best of both worlds

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Benjielle (Benjy Fenwick/Gabrielle Delacour) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: In this scenario, that works well.
Relationships: Gabrielle Delacour/Benjy Fenwick
Series: Benjielle (Benjy Fenwick/Gabrielle Delacour) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153760
Kudos: 1





	The best of both worlds

Our story starts in Benjy and Gabrielle Fenwick's chalet in France. They're discussing baby names.

Gabrielle said, "It simply 'as to be French."

Benjy smirked. "I'm not French and you love me though."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Ze baby 'as to know all about zeir French roots, mon amour."

Benjy assured her, "They will." He went on, "But that doesn't mean they need a French name."

Gabrielle sighed. "Let me guess, you want a British name?"

Benjy stated, "Yes, I---"

Gabrielle interrupted him, "No, zat will not do."

Benjy suggested, "How about we choose a French and British name, the baby can have a middle name or be double-barelled?"

Gabrielle grinned. "Zat is perfect. Zat way zey will know about both of our cultures."

Benjy beamed, "Precisely."


End file.
